Moon and Back
by Fangirlcrazy5678
Summary: Dick Grayson is grieving for his little brother when a certain song starts playing through his communicator. Warining- contains feels! R&R


second fan fiction so please be nice.

song fic.

"Ronan" by Taylor swift

Warning- Contains sad Dick Grayson. :'(

Moon and Back.

Jason.

Jay.

Litte Wing.

My Little Brother. Burried six feet under, because of that stupid clown.

I _hate _the Joker for murdering him.

I _hate _Bruce for not getting there fast enough.

I _hate _Jason for being reckless and getting caught.

But, most of all I _dispise _myself. I wasn't good enough. I couldn't save him.

Thats when I heard it.

_I remember your bare feet down the hallway._  
_I remember your little laugh._  
_Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs._  
_I love you to the moon and back._

What was this?

_I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_  
_Like we had our own secret club_  
_I remember you dancing before bed time_  
_Then jumping on me, waking me up._

Jason had blue eyes - well, really he had a mix between blue and green.

He used to come to my room when the nightmares took me, Jason had someone else to go to, not just Bruce. He wouldn't bother knocking, just walk right in and climb under the covers. Jason would ever so slowly move closer to me and eventually he'd be curled up against me. I'd put my arms around his shoulders and hold him tight. No one would hurt him.

What good did that do?

Jason would be gone by the time I would wake up. He'd always act like it never happened. I wouldn't mention it to him or anyone.

_I can still feel you hold my hand, little man_  
_And even the moment I knew_  
_You fought it hard like an army guy_  
_Remember I leaned in and whispered to you_

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
_You were my best four years_

I always wonderd if Jason was scared when he relised that no one; not Batman or his big brother, were going to save him. That we were too late. I often wonderd if Jason was in pain,but somehow I knew he most deffinately was. Physically and mentaly.

He didn't diserve it.

No one does.

Exept, perhaps, me.

How many time's have I prayed, _begged,_ for a miricale that me and Jason could swap places? Too many.

_I remember the drive home_  
_When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"_  
_Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say_  
_About a beautiful boy who died_

I remember a misarable Bruce Wayne contact me telling me I needed to get the Wayne Manor.

I was expecting to find Jason playing video games or practicing in the Bat Cave.

I was expecting to either find Bruce in his study or Batman searching for a criminal.

I remember walking into the Bat Cave no Batman nor a brightly coloured bird in sight, I couldn't hear any laughter from Jason on the training equipment or the typing of keys on the Bat Computer. I saw neither nor heard anything . Exept for a faint whine.

I will forever regret turning that last corner into the medical bay.

_And it's about to be Halloween_  
_You could be anything you wanted if you were still here_  
_I remember the last day when I kissed your face_  
_And whispered in your ear_

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
_Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear_  
_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
_You were my best four years_

Jason was - is - the best little brother I could have ever asked for. Sure he was rued and sometimes annoying. But what little brother isn't.

Jason had a kind heart deep down, a good soal.

I wouldn't have traided him for the world.

Im certain.

_What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_  
_What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?_  
_And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?_  
_What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you?_

One moment.

One moment with my little brother would make my day, my year, HECK MY LIFE!

To see Jay even for a minute, not as a burned corpse burried six feet under, but as the young man I rememberd and loved.

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
_You were my best four years._

Jay really was.

"I love you to the moon and back, Litte Wing." I heard my self whisper "And further."

**FIN.**

* * *

That turned out so much sadder then I planned.

sorry about the feel's.

Also, sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes I wanted to post this as soon as possible and hadn't had the time to get some fresh eyes to edit it.

Review please! I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
